Systems are known to automate home functions such as controlling environmental functions such as lighting and providing security. A security system portion of the home automation system protects people and assets within secured areas. Such systems are typically based upon the use of one more sensors that detect threats within the areas.
Threats to people and assets may originate from any of number of different sources. For example, a fire may kill or injure occupants who have become trapped by a fire in a home. Similarly, carbon monoxide from a fire may kill people in their sleep.
Alternatively, an unauthorized intruder, such as a burglar, may present a threat to assets within the area. Intruders have also been known to injure or kill people living within the area.
Sensors and controllers may be placed in different areas based upon the respective uses of those areas. For example, fire and/or carbon monoxide detection devices may be placed near sleeping areas of a home while intrusion detectors may be placed near entrances.
In most cases, threat detectors are connected to a local control panel. In the event of a threat detected via one of the sensors, the control panel may sound a local audible alarm. The control panel may also send a signal to a central monitoring station.
While conventional home automation systems work well, it is sometimes difficult or inconvenient to maintain and/or repair sensors or device controllers. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods and apparatus for simplifying the process for replacement of home automation devices.